Clair de lune
by NaomiFujiwara
Summary: Shusei, par une nuit d'été repense à son vécu avec son partenaire.


Je me tenais devant la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre. Il faisait doux dehors, cette température de soirée de fin d'été si agréable une brise fraîche caressait mes joues et ébouriffait mes cheveux. La lune était pleine et son rayonnement puissant créait dans le jardin des silhouettes aliénées aux multiples plantes, dansantes sous la caresse du vent. Seul le bruissement des feuilles taquinées par la brise se faisait entendre, et la sérénité qui se dégageait de ce tableau me comblait après cette longue journée difficile passée au département de police, à travailler sur des meurtres commis par les duras, plus atroces les uns que les autres. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirais à plein poumon, l'air pur et frais du dehors… Je me sentais si bien, quoique j'aie le sentiment qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour atteindre une parfaite plénitude.

« Hotsuma … » je murmurais à mi-voix.

Oui, je voulais le voir maintenant, immédiatement, qu'il se mêle à cette scène enchanteresse. Je souris quand une image de son visage chaleureux et souriant apparut dans mes pensées. Il était encore enfant sur cette image, je laissais voguer mon esprit, suivant cette pensée jusque dans mes souvenirs :

_Il faisait également nuit. Nous étions chez moi. J'étais assis à mon piano et laissais mes doigts habiles courir sur les touches. J'aimais jouer du piano, sentir le touché ivoire du clavier, et la douce mélodie qui s'échappait et s'envolait, belle mais éphémère, sans que personne ne puisse l'attraper, ni la piéger. _Clair de lune_ de Debussy. J'aimais cette pièce par sa douceur apaisante et la sérénité qu'elle dégageait. J'arpégeais finalement le dernier accord et laissais doucement retomber mes mains sur mes cuisses dans un soupir. Je relevais la tête et mes yeux plongèrent dans ceux, verts et gris, tout comme les miens, d'Hotsuma. Il avait posé ses bras croisés sur la queue du piano et sa tête sur ses bras, et abordait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_« Ça t'as plus ? Je lui demandais._

- _Oui beaucoup, tu es vraiment très doué Shusei._

- _Ne dis pas ça, lui répondis-je dans un sourire amusé, je m'entraîne juste beaucoup. » _

_Je refermais le piano, et me rendis compte qu'Hotsuma m'observait encore. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur et il me dit :_

_« Tu es si étonnant Shusei …_

- _Pourquoi ? lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil d'étonnement _

- _Eh bien, parce que tu peux faire n'importe quoi, et tu es vraiment intelligent. Ça me rend fier que tu sois mon meilleur ami. »_

_Un air surpris apparut sur mon visage et je ne pus que penser « Mais … je … » avant qu'Hotsuma s'élance tout à coup vers la fenêtre et ouvre grand les rideaux. Je le regardais avec étonnement et lui demandais :_

_« Pourquoi ouvres-tu les rideaux ? Il fait nuit._

- _Hein ? C'est justement pour cela que je les ouvre. Regarde comme les étoiles sont belles, c'est vraiment trop dommage de fermer les rideaux dessus. »_

Ce souvenir me fit sourire avec tendresse. Hotsuma, avec son sourire éclatant et ses yeux brillants … Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait eu tord, j'étais certain que encore maintenant il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais c'était lui et son merveilleux sourire, qui étaient réellement incroyables. Hotsuma … Je ne vivais vraiment que pour lui je riais avec lui quand il riait et essuyais ses larmes salées quand il pleurait. Cela amena mon esprit vagabond vers un autre souvenir :

_Je me trouvais dans le hall d'entrée de ma maison, le visage devant la porte entrebâillée du salon. J'avais surpris une conversation entre mes parents. D'habitude, je n'y prêtais guère attention, mais cette fois là, ils parlaient de moi._

_« Assez ! Je suis occupée et je n'ai pas de temps à lui consacrer, disait ma mère, D'ailleurs tu étais le premier à dire que tu voulais un enfant, c'est pour cela que j'ai donné naissance à __**ça**__ !_

- _Enfin, ne dis pas ça, tu es sa mère tout de même !_

- _Et toi alors, c'est la seule excuse que tu trouves pour me le refiler ? »_

_Je refermais la porte, j'en avais assez entendu. Mon père et ma mère ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, et je le savais depuis le début, mais malgré cela, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. J'aurais tellement souhaité avoir des parents plus aimants… La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, m'arrachant à ma mélancolie. J'allais ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'apercevoir sur le parvis …_

_« Hotsuma … »_

_Il était trempé du fait de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville, mais malgré cela, je devinais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule._

_« Que c'est t'il passé ?_

- _Shusei, murmura t'il avec une voix brisée par le chagrin, Shusei, j'existe, pas vrai ? »_

_Je compris immédiatement, il souffrait encore des conséquences d'il y a deux mois, quand sa Voix de Dieu était devenue incontrôlable au point qu'il brûle vif un enfant ayant maltraité son frère. Je refermais doucement mes bras autour de lui et le laissait pleurer sur mon épaule._

_« Personne ne me regarde, est-ce que … est-ce que je suis vraiment là Shusei ?_

- _Hotsuma … »_

_Je l'attirais à l'intérieur et le menait dans l'escalier qui montait à ma chambre. J'entendis soudain ma mère m'interpeller :_

_« Shusei, qui est là ?_

- _C'est Hotsuma, maman._

- _Qui ? »_

_Je fermais mes yeux de découragement. Je lui avais déjà parlé de mon meilleurs ami, mais elle ne devait ni m'écouter, ni m'entendre, ni même avoir remarqué ma présence._

_« Un ami » lâchais-je finalement dans un soupir avant d'entraîner le dit-ami jusqu'à ma chambre. _

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je le fis s'asseoir sur mon lit et entrepris de lui ôter ses vêtements trempés. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner et les larmes continuaient de couler encore et encore sur ses joues. Je lui tendis ensuite une serviette et des habits secs, et l'encourageais à s'habiller. Il m'obéit sans discuter, presque machinalement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise, ses larmes semblaient s'être taries. Il leva son regard douloureux vers moi et me murmura un simple « merci », avant de rebaisser sa tête. Un long silence s'installa après cette courte expression de gratitude. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et attendit patiemment qu'il m'ouvre son cœur. _

_ « Ils ont dis … que je ne pouvais pas m'approcher des gens tant que je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs, que je vais finir… par refaire du mal à quelqu'un. »_

_Je l'observais un long moment puis me levais, m'approchais de lui et lui demandais :_

_ « Hotsuma, souffre-tu de la solitude car tu ne peux pas te faire d'amis ? _

- _Non, répondit-il sans me regarder, parce que je t'ai, toi. »_

La chaleur enveloppa mon cœur rien qu'au souvenir de ces doux mots. La sincérité qu'ils dégageaient paraissait à la fois étonnante pour l'âge qu'avait Hotsuma à l'époque, et tellement vrai venant de sa bouche. Cela dit j'avais horreur de le voir pleurer, souffrir, bien que je ne me se sente nécessaire auprès de lui qu'en le réconfortant. J'avais besoin de le soulager du poids de ses remords et de ses chagrins, pour me sentir utile … et vivant. C'est ce qui faisait en même temps la beauté et l'ironie tragique de notre relation. C'est pour cela que j'eu du mal à lui pardonner le jour où il avait tenté, de partir, et de me laisser, de m'abandonner …

_J'émergeais doucement d'un sommeil lourd et tourmenté. Comme toutes les fois où je me réveillais depuis mon entrée à l'hôpital, la première chose que je ressentais, avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était la douleur. Mais pas une petite douleur ou un léger malaise passager. Non, une douleur persistante, lancinante et cruellement forte, qui s'étendait sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je soulevais avec effort mes paupières lourdes. Il faisait encore jour, mais pas pour longtemps, le coucher du soleil déversait dans la pièce sa lueur ambrée. _

_« Tu es réveillé ? »_

_Je tournais ma tête avec difficulté et mon regard rencontra celui de l'infirmière. J'aimais bien cette infirmière, elle était plutôt trapue et ronde, ses yeux rappelaient sa peau couleur chocolat. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, et était très douce et gentille avec moi. En effet, elle devait surement m'avoir apporté plus d'affection en cinq jours passés à l'hôpital que mes parents durant toute ma vie. Elle vint près de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, puis sur mon front encore brûlant._

_« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce »_

_Je hochais négativement. Elle soupira et me regarda avec désapprobation, mais n'insista pas, ayant compris ma répugnance vis-à-vis de la nourriture._

_ « Tes parents ne sont pas encore venus te rendre visite, veux-tu que je les rappelle ?_

- _Non, articulais-je d'une voix rauque, Hotsuma … dis-je alors que mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes »_

_Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis sa tentative de suicide et je m'inquiétais terriblement pour lui._

_ « Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était impossible, me dit-elle avec un air désolé, tu es dans un état critique et seule ta famille a le droit de te voir dans ce cas et …_

- _Je vous en supplie, l'interrompais-je, Mon unique famille c'est lui … »_

_Elle me regarda tristement, puis après une longue hésitation, elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Je l'entendis parler longuement avec quelqu'un, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur elle et elle me lança un regard entendu. J'avais compris, je n'en parlerais pas. Hotsuma entra enfin dans ma chambre. Je l'observais et mon cœur se serra à sa vue. Il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux, son teint était livide, et avait les yeux tuméfié, j'en déduis qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré. De plus, il avait l'air très amaigri. Bon Dieu, pouvait-on changer autant dans un si cours délai ? A ma vue, des larmes emplir de nouveau ses yeux et il se précipita vers moi et s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit. Il baissa la tête et me dit :_

_« Shusei, oh mon Dieu, Shusei, pardonne-moi … »_

_Le voir dans un tel état, lui qui était toujours si vivant et dynamique me fendait le cœur, mais j'allais devoir le blesser d'avantage, afin de régler définitivement cette affaire. Je soulevais ma main et la posais sur sa tête._

_« Hotsuma, murmurais-je doucement, Hotsuma. Tu sais que je t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Je le sentis se crisper à ces mots, son flot de larmes s'intensifia, mais il ne répondit rien._

_« Pourquoi ? » je lui demandais d'une voix étranglée, sans vraiment attendre de réponse. « Pourquoi ? »_

_Je sentis à mon tour mes yeux s'emplir de larmes, dont une plus traître que les autres qui s'échappa de sous ma paupière et roula sur ma joue._

_ « Je suis tellement désolé Shusei, j'ai commis cet acte sans y réfléchir à deux fois et je t'ais brulé. S'il y avait bien pourtant une personne que je ne voulais pas blesser c'était t…_

- _Idiot, l'interrompais-je, je ne te parle pas de ça, on s'en fiche des brûlures. Si c'est le prix pour que tu sois en vie je n'ai pas à hésiter une seconde. De toute manière, elles guériront … et elles ne me font pas si mal, lui mentis-je, Mais Hotsuma, tu voulais vraiment mourir ? »_

_Je croisais son regard, puis, ne tenant plus, je le détournais aussitôt et laissais mes larmes envahirent mon visage. _

_«Tu voulais vraiment me laisser là ? M'abandonner ? Articulais-je, Tu connais pourtant la règle, si tu meurs prématurément dans cette vie …_

- _… on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble, finit-il. »_

_Nos larmes cessèrent peu à peu. S'en suivit un long silence, durant lequel je caressais tendrement son visage. Hotsuma finit par le briser en murmurant d'une voix cassée :_

_ « Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Je ne voulais pas …_

- _Promet-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus._

- _Jamais ! s'écria-t-il, plus jamais._

- _Alors je te pardonne. »_

_Il parut un peu soulagé et m'adressa un sourire triste. Je lui remis une mèche en place et il passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer. Epuisé, mais soulagé, je me rendormis promptement._

Avec le recul de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si je n'avais pas un part de responsabilité dans cet incident. Ne lui avais-je pas porté assez d'attention ? Et comment ais-je pu ne pas remarquer à quel point il se sentait désespéré ? En tout cas, j'en avais payé les frais par les cicatrices qui recouvraient mon corps, me rappelant chaque jour, chaque instant, Hotsuma. Cette attention permanente à son égard s'était rapidement muée en un besoin de l'avoir constamment près de moi.

Je voulais le voir, le sentir, le toucher, entendre sa voix dans mes oreilles, tout de temps. Et je le voulais maintenant. Un désir brulant et ardent s'était emparé de moi, et jouait à me torturer de l'absence d'Hotsuma.

Puis, comme en réponse à ma supplication silencieuse, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un se glisser dans ma chambre, s'approcher à pas feutrés et sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un visage se poser délicatement sur mon épaule à la naissance du cou. Ses lèvres pleines et chaudes remontèrent tendrement la courbe de mon cou jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de mon oreille, aspirant doucement celui-ci entre ses dents. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa et un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Hotsuma avait compris, il comprenait toujours d'ailleurs, devançant mes moindres désirs avant même que j'ai eu le temps de les formuler.

« Je ne suis pas seul, pensais-je alors que ses mains chaudes s'étaient glissées sous ma chemise et que ses dents mordillaient sensuellement mon oreille, m'arrachant de petits gémissements, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais ».

J'avais Hotsuma.


End file.
